So Sick InLove
by aiyensakura02
Summary: A LOVE THAT COULD MAKE YOU SO SICK: “I don’t need money.” Natsume said. Mikan sighed and thought real hard. She looked straight at Natsume’s eyes and gently placed her hands around his neck. “How about this?” Mikan said while locking lips with Natsume.
1. Chapter 1: So Sick InLove

**My 2****nd**** fic's here!!! Yey!!!**

**Just feeling so happy….**

**Actually, my first fic wasn't finished, **_**yet**_**. The title is LIFTED BY AN ANGEL. It's really a nice one despite the fact that it's my first fic. But I can't assure you if it's great. Better read it by yourselves (and if you really did, pretty please give me some REVIEWS)…**

**I WROTE THIS BECAUSE: I've read a fanfic, **_**The Game of Let's Pretend (**_**not sure about the title) **_**by Hilaire.**_** It's really great! Honest! I got inspired by this fanfic eventhough it's still 3:00 in the morning (yawns). You see, my first fic has this depth in the story which I really like writing (please read my first fic!). But I kinda like the idea of creating another story with some nice jaw-dropping fun (but I'm still a writer of in-depth stories so I'll basically add some seriousness once in a while).**

**DEDICATED TO: My classmate and good friend, MA. DARESS TRISHA TAYTAYON. She's gonna celebrate her birthday real soon!!! (shhsh, don't tell her I'm just being kind because I want a treat on her birthday). Joke Da-da!!! Advance Happy Birthday!!!**

**Also dedicated to the readers and reviewers of my first fanfic, LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**And here we go!!!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gakuen Alice even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

**CHAPTER I: Last Minute Partner**

"Geez, I don't know how worse my day could be." Mikan said while dusting off her dirty uniform.

"Shut up polka." Natsume muttered almost like a whisper but still loud enough for the irritated girl to hear.

"If that's your way of saying thank you, then you're welcome you freakin' pervert."

"And why would I even dare to thank you?" Natsume said while raising an eyebrow.

"Why?!? After being dragged unwillingly through half of this damn academy with your ever so brusque hands before an army of Kami-sama-knows-what possessed delusional girls looking like never wanting me to see tomorrow into this rickety old and filthy broom shed, you're asking me why in heaven's name would you thank me?!? Ugghh!!!"

"Just shut up will you?"

Mikan is on the brink of cutting Natsume head of. But for the millionth time, she just sighed in defeat. Even though Natsume was still again on his _'shut up polka'_ line, she can't blame him. A mafia of unrestrained girls were surely patrolling the whole academy right at this moment hunting for their self-proclaimed god, his pervert, and the black cat- Natsume Hyuuga.

For some unknown reason, the fan girls of Ruka and Natsume, well more of Natsume as Ruka is already taken by no-other than Hotaru, had somewhat been on the loose these past few days. And for the record, she swore that every single day they got wilder and uhhm, should she say, desperate. And the result (ta-da!!!), Mikan was now stuck with the wanted by girls Natsume inside some old and dusty broom shed.

'_Crap luck'_. Mikan thought. She could still remember the scenes earlier. It was a Friday and as usual, it was the day she had to pester Natsume, again, to come with her to Central Town because for all these years, _Jinno-sensei_ won't still permit her to go to Central Town without her partner, also known as Natsume Hyuuga- the devil himself. She was hoping long ago if the _sensei's_ could already disregard the partner system on her as to the fact that she was now a special star student and was practically old enough, 16 years old that is, to go all by herself. Obviously, they still hadn't.

And so there she was again, pestering Natsume with her oh-so-worn-out lines, but nevertheless still cute. Just then as if the gods went to war, the ground began to shook terribly. Natsume griped her right on the arm before an impossible number of girls started to swoon over from all directions. Now there she landed with Natsume, as I've mentioned earlier, in some old and filthy broom shed.

"Can't believe how those girls fell crazy for a pervert like you." Mikan suddenly said in a low voice breaking up the long silence.

"Can't blame them though." Natsume replied.

"And why is that?"

"I'm just so damn good looking." He said rather lazily.

"God, I feel like puking." Mikan said looking sick.

Just then, Natsume pressed his two lightly fingers on Mikan's lips. Mikan was surprised at this as she began to blush. Fortunately, the broom shed was dim enough to hide it. Shouts were suddenly heard as she understood the reason's for Natsume's sudden actions.

"Natsume-sama where are you!!!" A group of girls chorused loudly. One by one, each girl started to shout their own lines.

"Natsume my love!!! Please come out now!!! I've been dying to see you!!!

"Natsume-sama I love you!!! Please take me to the gala!!!

"Natsume-sama!!! Don't take her, take me!!!

"Natsume-sama!!!"

After what seemed like an eternity. The loud voices slowly disappeared. Natsume retreated the fingers that sealed Mikan's lips.

"So that explains it. They wanted you as their escort."

"Seeing how much an idiot you are, I knew it would take you this long to figure it all out." Natsume said while smirking.

"Why you meanie!!!"

Suddenly, she remembered something."

'_Escort'_

"Uh-oh, this can't be happening."

_Flashback_

_That's all for today. Class dismissed. Narumi-sensei said while the class erupted into a noisy set of conversation._

_However, as Narumi-sensei began to walk out of the door. He stopped abruptly making the whole class look into him._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. Reminders to everyone who wants to go to the year-end gala, you will be NOT allowed to go unless you have a partner with you." _

_The whole class groaned as Narumi-sensei exited himself._

_End of Flashback_

"What's it now polkadots?" Natsume said a little irritated.

"I still don't have a partner!!! I can't not go, everyone will be there! I just can't miss it!" Mikan said on the verge of tears.

'_Polka don't have a partner? Hmmn, interesting.'_ Natsume thought.

"Great, now I have myself cornered by a partnerless girl."

"Don't even think that I'm like one of those flirts." Mikan quickly said. "I just got to find myself a partner. Piece of cake. I remembered this really cute guy in my fan club. He'll do just fine." Mikan said again now with a wicked smile on her face.

'_Shit!'_Natsume thought yet again.

"Yeah right, unless you manage to ask him out before the gala. I expect it to be starting a couple of hours from now."

At this, Mikan started to go ballistic.

"Oh-no. Quick, let me out of here, I got to find him before the gala starts!"

"Unfortunately, Natsume said while smirking, I can't let you out, even though I'd be really happy to, because those witches would surely find me."

"No you would."

"Won't"

"Aargghh!!!" Mikan said. Her mind is racing angrily at the moment. She got to go to the gala whatever happens. Eyes covered by her bangs, an idea suddenly hit her.

"Then you'll go to the gala with me pervert."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Triple benefit. We could both get out of here, I could go to the gala, and those girls would stop pestering you, if, we would be partners."

"No thanks."

"Yes you will."

"Do you really think I'll agree on that idea?"

Mikan nodded. "I'll pay you anything."

"I don't need money."

Mikan sighed and thought real hard. Then, she looked straight at Natsume's eyes and gently placed her hands around his neck.

"How about this?" Mikan said while locking her lips with Natsume on a fervent and passionate kiss.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Yey! Chap one is up. I loved the last part. Mikan is a little aggressive in here…**

**Way to go NATSUMExMIKAN!!!**

**Don't forget to leave me REVIEWS… The more reviews, the faster I'll update… See you soon. And please read my first fanfic LIFTED BY AN ANGEL. I'll also update with it.**

**Thanks for reading my fic…**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02.**


	2. Chapter 2: Partner Blues Solved

**Chap II up!!!**

**Thank you for the readers and reviewers of the first chappie… Love you guys!!!**

**Please read (I'm saying this again) my other fic, LIFTED BY AN ANGEL…**

**Blah blah blah…**

**Don't know what more to say…**

**Therefore:**

**Let's get this thing started!!!**

* * *

Mikan twirled around the mirror to see her overall looks. 

'_Just perfect.'_ She thought.

Who in her right might wouldn't? At the very moment, saying that Mikan looked like a princess would turn to be an understatement. If she looked like a princess, she must be the most gorgeous princess to ever set foot on this planet.

She was wearing a guess what, princess inspired gown that she got from a nice boutique back at Central Town. One look at it and you'll know that royalty is the thing for the outfit. Her locks were set loose and its ends were curled up in a very fashionable way. She wore just a thin amount of make-up seeing that she doesn't need to enhance anything much- it was already at its finest. You could imagine how all the guys from different ages, and especially her fan boys, would drool all over her. She wondered if Natsume would get jealous with them.

'_Natsume.' _She thought.

Her lips curved into a faint smile remembering the events a little while ago.

_Flashback_

"_You'll go to the gala with me pervert."_

"_What makes you think I will?"_

"_Triple benefit. We could both get out of here, I could go to the gala, and those girls would stop pestering you, if, we would be partners."_

"_No thanks."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_Do you really think I'll agree on that idea?"_

_Mikan nodded. "I'll pay you anything."_

"_I don't need money."_

_Mikan sighed and thought real hard. Then, she looked straight at Natsume's eyes and gently placed her hands around his neck._

"_How about this?" Mikan said while locking her lips with Natsume on a fervent and passionate kiss._

_Mikan felt heaven the moment her lips touched with Natsume's. _

'_Boy, my pervert sure tastes good.' She said while enjoying the kiss. Natsume was responding already. And he's responding as fervent as Mikan did, or maybe much more. He was the one controlling the whole kiss right now. As Mikan wrapped her arms more tightly around Natsume's neck, he skillfully snaked his arms around her waste and brought her closer to his body, never wanting the kiss to end._

'_This would be the best meal ever. Strawberries and tangerines, my favorite, plus served fresh on my polka's lips. God, she's definitely driving me crazy.' Natsume thought while still locking lips with Mikan. _

_It's not like they had never kissed each other. There are countless times in fact, and every time seemed like an unexpected moment with them acting always like it's the first time they had ever done that. But now is different. There were no more things like pretensions and bewilderment, it's like doing the most natural thing in the world. Like they have known so much of each other during all those years they had spent. Everything felt so right._

_Then they broke off for air._

_Both of them felt smirking to one another. The whole thing was in a way funny. Mikan rushing into a reckless kiss with Natsume responding to every bit of it. To top it all was them who seemed to have enjoyed it so much. That was funny, not to mention good._

"_Kiss for payment? That was unique polka." Natsume said now smirking._

"_That's more than enough for the pay pervert." _

"_You think so? Well I don't"_

"_Dammit, what was that supposed to mean?"_

"_I. Still. Won't. Go." He said emphasizing every word._

"_No you will." Mikan said with the tone of authority._

"_Won't."_

"_Cut the crap Natsume, you'll go with me, and that's final."_

"_Do you really think you could force me?"_

_Mikan's mind went blank. She has to go to the gala no matter what happens, and the pervert still won't agree to be her partner. She knew that she can't really force him. But right now, she went on that fact with anger. _

"_Fine, I give up on you Hyuuga." Mikan said angrily. _

_Natsume twitched on her last words. She called him by his last name. He had never expected her to do that, he had never wished for her to do that. But that seemed to be minor compared to the other words she said. She gives up on him. He wished that she meant only about the partner for the gala, but deep inside, he had a sickening feeling that it meant about him._

'_I'll kill whoever started this gala.' Natsume thought._

_He can't say anything and settled to look straight at her. She was now standing from the dusty broom shed and managed to open the door. She started walking outside._

_Mikan slowly sensed a lot of eyes staring at her. Alices seemed to be activating in every direction._

'_Curse his damn fan girls.' She angrily thought. _

_She had just left that broom shed and 'that' guy. Just as expected, the desperate girls now found their target in need to kill. Mikan's body slowly filled with hate._

'_I'm in such a bad day and these pathetic girls are part of the reason for it.'_

_She definitely has to release her anger. She needs to teach these girls the lesson not to mess up with her. Now, she'll make them feel hell on Earth. Slowly, she activated all her alices, some that she copied from the other students. She didn't care if she'll use unlimitedly her powers in the very compound of the Academy, even if she could kill some of the girls. They should need in fact a good body blow for them to wake up on their stupid fantasies with the black cat. They're all out of their sanity for going this far._

_The girls were now ready for their attack. They have fully surrounded Mikan leaving her no place for escape, just as they are about to unleash their powers. A guy appeared from nowhere and landed beside their target, Mikan. For a split second, the fan girls were surprised with the intruder, however, as the face of the intruder registered in their brains, their surprised looks turned into shock. It was Natsume Hyuuga himself._

"_Back off. Nobody's hurting her." Natsume said warningly._

"_Came as my savior Hyuuga? Don't worry, I can kill them myself." Mikan said as she looked into Natsume's eyes._

"_Sakura, you're dead!" Most of Natsume's fan girls chorused._

"_You'll turn into ashes before you can even touch my partner." Natsume said again in warning._

'_My partner???'. Natsume's words echoed again and again on the fan girls' minds. _

"_No!" They said in unison. Just then, a barrier of fire appeared separating them from their self-proclaimed god and number one enemy target. _

_After that fire barrier appeared, Natsume just slipped one of his hands unto her waist. Mikan was confused at that time and the only thing she could do was give Natsume a questioning look._

_Natsume didn't speak at all. He just walked and guided Mikan to her room. Finally after reaching the door of her room, Natsume stopped and looked intently at Mikans eyes. _

"_You okay?" He asked nonchalantly but with an evident tone of concern._

_Mikan slowly nodded. Natsume opened the door for her. He gave her a last look as he slowly bent down to kiss Mikan's cheek lightly making her blush._

"_I don't like you calling me Hyuuga."_

_After that, he turned and started walking away._

"_Will pick you up before seven."_

_Mikan can't help but smile._

_End of flashback_

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**Awww!!! That was kawaii!!! I congratulate myself… haha!!!**

**How was it for you??? I'm sorry if this chap is short and was more of a flashback. But I still believe it's cute…. :)**

**Hope you like it… Anyway, could you guys give me ideas about the next chappie??? I don't know exactly were this fic is supposed to go… But I definitely love this fic for that.**

**Don't forget to drop some interesting ideas… And please also visit my other fic, LIFTED BY AN ANGEL. I'm done with chap V of it…**

**Ideas please!!!**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyenakura02**


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Forgot

**Hahaha!!! Can't help myself to laugh… This chap will raise all your eyebrows… I swear on that…**

**This is insane, I'm telling you what will happen on this chap when your gonna start reading this… Hahaha… Feeling insane at the moment…**

**And when you manage to go near the end, video yourself and then play it back to see your own reaction… Then if you did, tell me what, I swear you're supposed to raise an eyebrow...**

**Ok, before I completely turn nuts, which I already did, start reading please!!!… **

**And, Goodluck with your reaction :)****…**

**Disclaimer: Haha!! Nothing can spoil my insanity!!! Even this wretched part…**

**Don't own Gakuen Alice even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: Almost Forgot**

Mikan was looking into the mirror checking if everything is all set. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

'_That's got to be him'_. She said as she grabbed her clutch bag and walked towards the door. As she had opened it, a very gorgeous male welcomed her eyesight. She managed to smile.

"What are you smiling at polka?" Natsume asked somewhat amused.

"Something is flashbacking on my mind. Can't help but smile." She said equally amused. She knew that Natsume got what she's referring to.

"Whatever. Are you just gonna stand in there? You're wasting precious time."

"Geez, how long was it since I opened the door? About 10 seconds and you're already pissed. What are you telling again? Wasting precious time. Look who's talking, the greatest manga reader, which translates to slacker, of all time.

"Yeah right." Natsume said while rolling his eyes.

"By the way my dear partner, you looked gorgeous, not to mention hot." Mikan said while ankling her arms with Natsume's.

Natsume merely gave Mikan a I-knew-that-a-long-long-time-ago look.

"I realized moments ago that a baka like you should be really partnered to me. It saves you from humiliation."

"F.Y.I Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume's eyes narrowed, I may be a baka but all the hot guys around here wanted me so much, that also applies to being their partner. If I had enough chance, which you didn't give, I could have had another better guy with me to-."

He was cut of when Natsume claimed her lips all of a sudden.

"Didn't I warn you about calling me Hyuuga? And what does 'another better guy' suppose to mean? Engrave this on your thick skull, there's none." Natsume said as he claimed her lips again, this time passionately with Mikan responding to it. Just then, Mikan ended it.

"Uhm, Natsume."

"Crap…" Natsume cursed as he remembered something.

"Yeah, we still got a gala to attend to." Mikan said smiling as she and Natsume walked towards the hall.

* * *

"Hotaru are you sure about this?" Ruka asked nervously as he followed his stoic girlfriend towards the center of the dance floor.

"No."

"Then why do we have to do this?" Ruka asked again almost begging.

"A dare is a dare Ruka."

"Do we really have to?"

"Why scared?"

"I'm not, it's just that-"

"You're the guy in here remember?"

"But, it's embarrassing for Heaven's sake?"

"Look around, you can see many doing it."

Ruka did what he's told. And the moment he did, he saw dozens of couples snogging around. Hotaru stopped as she and Ruka reached the center of the dance floor. Many stopped, curious as to what the couple was about.

"I'm waiting Ruka." Hotaru said almost bored.

"Do we really- " He sighed as he saw the usual stoic face of his dear girlfriend.

'_I'll kill you guys after for this' _he cursed in his thoughts referring to their circle of friends in class-B. He bent down nearing Hotaru's face as he whispered something.

"Fine, but I might as well enjoy this." As he said those, he covered Hotaru's mouth with his own and started to kiss her passionately. Hotaru placed her arms around Ruka's neck as she responded back. Ruka instinctively wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's petite body not minding the shocked faces and expressions of all the people around them. Not far away, a group of teens bursted into cheers and applauses. As if on timing, the door opened revealing the both gorgeous Natsume and Mikan. The whole place turned around to admire the pair as Natsume and Mikan's gaze fell upon the other couple now breaking away from the kiss.

"I never thought you could have been so open Ruka." Natsume said while smirking.

"Well, uhm." Ruka was speechless and just let out a grin.

"Hey, that was cute, well also unexpected. Hotaru sure got that on tape, I'm gonna buy that Hotaru!" Mikan said as she neared her best friend.

"Baka, even if I did, I won't sell it to you."

"I knew that. So what's with making out on public?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"Blame it on them." Ruka said directing his gaze to their classmate friends.

"I should've known." Natsume said.

"Peace man, a dare is a dare. Besides, you've made us do worst things you know." Koko said as the group neared the two couples.

"Yeah right." Ruka said.

"Hey, something feels weird." Anna said looking suspicious.

Mikan and Natsume tensed.

"So the teasemates finally found each other. Big news of the year." Mochu said making everyone in the hall shocked.

"Shut the hell up. She just managed to get me as her partner." Natsume said now pissed.

"Why defensive Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"You guys cut it out. We're just partners for the gala you know." Mikan said.

"Oh yeah, sure." Koko said teasing. Just then, they could feel the air beginning to heat.

It was Natsume. At the same time, the students could also feel a large number of alices activating from everywhere.

'_Must be the fanclubs.'_ The students thought.

Just then, a little worried Mr. Narumi appeared near Mikan.

"Uhm, Mikan, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure sensei" Mikan said. She knew already what he was going to ask.

"Could you, uhm like, create a nullifying barrier all over the Hall? For safety precautions you know."

"No problem sensei." Mikan said while smiling at Mr. Narumi.

"Thank you." A relieved Mr. Narumi said.

Then, she quickly activated her alice all over the hall and everything went back to normal. With alices nowhere to be sensed and a calming Natsume with, sure everything was back to normal.

"Ne Natsume-kun, sometimes you need to watch over your alice. I'd be more than guilty If I find the whole Academy roasted because didn't use my nullifying alice on you."

"I don't need you to nullify my alice polka."

"Yeah right, what you did a while ago really proves it."

"That's because I needed to roast anyone who thinks I've fallen for the ugliest idiot in the world which is non other than you."

"Why you-"

Before she could even finish her counterattack, Mr. Narumi's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Attention everyone, may I take this opportunity to introduce to you a new student that will be spending his studies here at the academy from now on. I know that I should be doing this during class hours, but you see, his father, one of the founders of this institution, has instructed us to introduce him to the whole student body for you to familiarize yourself to the heir of the academy. Also, unknown to you, this gala also serves as his welcome party to Gakuen as this would be the first time that he'll step foot on this place. Now, ladies and gently men, please welcome Mr. Ryoma Shin."

With that, the door burst open revealing a well-built teen with a handsome face that made the girls speechless. He had jet-black hair set up to an untidy, yet fashionable way. His eyes were of nothing but black orbs that only added to his gorgeousness. He had a very prominent face that almost imposed his seriousness. Overall, he was perfect for everything a girl could wish for.

Somehow, Mikan could feel that the guy was familiar.

Ryoma, glanced at his new surrounding. Everybody still seemed to be silent not even daring to move, only to look at him. Suddenly, his gaze landed on a certain brunette which was quickly recognized by his memory. He let out a faint smile as he walked towards her.

"Found you Mikan." Ryoma said now stopping a meter away from her.

The crowd exchanged glances as Mikan stared at him confused.

At this, Natsume stepped nearer to Mikan and gave Ryoma a back off warning look, which Ryoma did not.

"How did you know her?" Natsume asked.

"It's supposed to be a secret." Ryoma replied at Natsume. Then he looked back at Mikan. "Right Mikan?" He kept his gaze at her.

"Who are you in her life anyway?" Natsume asked now pissed.

"I'm his, ex-boyfriend..."

Shocked was an understatement to describe the reaction of everyone.

_Mikan Sakura- ex-girlfriend of the heir of Gakuen Alice._

Suddenly the look on Mikan's face brightened as she remembered something about the guy in front of her. She looked back into his him who is still smiling.

She smiled back remembering now everything.

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**So you got your reaction recorded? I swear there's supposed to be an upward motion on the brows. Lol!!!**

**WANNA CLARIFY: Yes, Ryoma Shin is Mikan Sakura's ex. IT IS FOR REAL. It's not just a making Natsume-jealous-scheme. You're asking why Mikan almost forgot? You gotta stay tuned in this story to find out… Nyahaha!!!**

**Care to tell me your reaction!?! Do it on reviews I beg you!!!**

**NOTE: Chap VI is done on my first fic, LIFTED BY AN ANGEL... I kinda changed it's atmosphere there. It got kinda affected by this fic... Hehe... **

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Phoenix

**Thank you minna-san for supporting my fics. **

**There are critics who reviewed and found mistakes. Thank you for pointing that out. You helped me improve the chaps and my writing, seriously. I'm not really a grammar wiz, so I know that I make mistakes every now and then, but I'm happy that the critics said that **_**they were only minor grammar mistakes.**_** MINOR is a good thing… **

**MESSAGE TO:**

**Mica123: **_I love persons who PM me. Yes, I'm Filipina, you can call me "ate" for that. I love having lil sisters :). I won't tell specifics about me here in fanfic. Go to my friendster account and you'll know it by yourself. __**3w dot friendster dot com / yiane**__… Just fix that please…_

**Abigail Ching: **_Thanks for the friendster add!_

**.oOcharleeOo.: **_Love you so much for all the great reviews in both of my fanfics. Hope you enjoy what I wrote..._

**comicworm:** You have your own methods of praising while threatening. Reviews are always with a DUN U DARE... hehe... Love you still.

**halftherainbow7 and ****ladalada: **_Always here to read and review. Love you!_

**and to all other readers and reviewers: **_Thankyou so much!!!__  
_

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA even though Kami-sama knows that I want to.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: Black Phoenix**

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Mikan replied.

"What the-". Ruka blurted out.

Natsume didn't know what reaction to display. Shocked? Angry? Sad? Or could it be hurt? What he heard sinked into him immediately. Mikan and this heir of Gakuen had a past. Meaning they had a relationship before. Even a young human could figure that out. It's just that his mind, or should he say heart, can't accept the fact.

"Can we talk?" Ryoma asked as Natsume's eyes narrowed. The hall was now full of fresh gossips.

"Privately." He added making Natsume's fist tightened ready to turn someone into a fine pulp.

"Sure." Mikan answered quickly.

All Natsume could do was to look at her with his fiery crimson eyes.

"I'll just go out for a while Natsume-kun." She said almost asking for permission.

Natsume averted his gaze at the empty space and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever."

"I'll be back." Mikan said as Ryoma took her hand and guided her outside with many pairs of eyes following them.

* * *

"Black cat seemed ready to kill me back there." Ryoma said as he sat beside Mikan in one of the benches near the Sakura trees.

"And why would he be?" Mikan asked amused.

"Jealous, can't blame him."

Mikan smiled. "I don't think so."

"Who wouldn't if someone just popped out from nowhere claiming to be the ex of his girl and took her away to talk privately."

"I'm not his girl."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's the truth."

"And to think that if there was no nullification barrier back there, he could've burned me to ashes. Seriously, you're not together?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"He's this slow on you? It took me overnight to make you my girl." Ryoma said almost teasing.

"Hey! You were just lucky I was out of my mind to agree on that bet, and lose."

_Flashback_

_Mikan was now again on a mission- something about stealing some high-priority data from the AAO, this time with a mysterious partner introduced by Persona as Black Phoenix. He was a good foot taller than her, just like Natsume. For a fact, his aura kind of resemble with Natsumes', and just as powerful too. A multi-user of Alice that for some time she thought he had also a stealing or copying Alice._

_They got the data before the whole security noticed their presence. They were careful enough to act smoothly and quickly in the mission. It's just that when they were about to escape, a men they thought finished activated the security alarm, thus declaring their presence to the whole base camp._

_Men flooded all the possible escape ways. While she was fighting with a dozen armed men, someone managed to catch her off guard. Being trained with good reflexes, the man just managed to destroy her mask. With her identity now spilled, all she could do was to finish everyone who had a good sight of her._

_A man attacked her from behind. Luckily, her partner saved her in time._

"_Watch yourself Shiro-neko." Her partner said._

"_No need to tell. Thanks for saving anyway."_

"_No problem. It would be bad if someone scarred that great face."_

"_Save the flirting for later. We got loads to finish." Mikan said while giving quick, powerful attacks._

"_It's not my type to flirt. Just want some fun behind all this crap work." He said while releasing ice daggers._

"_What do you mean fun?"_

"_Wanna go on a bet? First one to fall loses."_

"_And what are we betting on?" _

"_You'll be my girlfriend for a week if I win. How about you?"_

"_Fine, you'll do my missions for a week if I win." _

"_Deal." He replied happily._

_Ten minutes have passed and both of them were still on their feet. Mikan was now panting, a mountain of unconscious bodies were now present. Black Phoenix seemed a little less exhausted than Mikan, but his body was still getting weaker with every attack. Two men were the only ones left- the strongest among the enemies obviously._

_It was a one to one combat. Mikan versus the precognitive alice user and black phoenix against the water alice user. Mikan was loosing now. Whatever she do, her enemy would just know. On the contrary, her partner was having a tough fight but was evidently leading. Black Phoenix did his final attack by releasing a big thunder shot. His opponent was now found lying on the ground. At this, Mikan was again caught off guard. She felt a hard blow on her body that made her knees weak and sent her crushing to the ground. Before she knew it, her enemy was on its way to give its final blow. She closed her eyes knowing that it was too late to defend. Lying weak and still, she just waited for her end to come. Instead of feeling pain, she heard a loud thud. As she opened her eyes, she saw her opponent bathing in his own blood._

"_Is my girl alright?" A voice said._

"_huh?" Mikan asked._

"_You lose in our bet Shiro-neko. You're mine now." _

"_Black phoenix?" _

"_Who else. Can you stand?" He asked coldly._

"_Yeah. Thanks for saving me, again." Mikan said gratefully as she tried to stand up a little limping._

"_You're just new in the missions." Black phoenix said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Running out of energy and power like this." Just then, he carried her bridal style, not looking at her. Mikan didn't try to protest because she was honestly not in able to walk properly. She just blushed at his actions._

"_Guess I owe you so much huh?" Mikan said at him._

"_It's my job, as your boyfriend." Black phoenix said now looking intently at her while carrying her out of the AAO compound._

"_You're really serious about that?"_

"_I don't know. I just enjoy the idea." He replied lazily._

_She smiled. He was one hell of a guy- just like her pervert. Only more aggressive but still a great bastard. "It's unfair you know."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_My mask is ruined but yours is not. I wonder what my boyfriend looks like."_

"_Better for you not to. You might never want to let go of me."_

"_Arrogant, turns me off." She replied._

"_It's called honesty. Rare quality you know."_

"_C'mon. What's your face like? A big scar? It doesn't hurt taking that mask off." She said curiously._

"_Fine, if your so desperate seeing it." _

_Since he was carrying Mikan, he used his wind alice to blow his mask off his face. Mikan squinted her eyes the moment that the mask was gone. His face was almost a silhouette due to the darkness of the night. Only the pale moon stood as the source of light. Even like this, Mikan could still see that Black Phoenix, or her boyfriend, had a handsome face studded with fine and prominent features. Even though she can't see clearly, she was sure that he wasn't some ugly jerk- that was reassuring of course._

"_Maybe loosing wasn't such a bad idea." She said._

_He let out a smirk. "Enjoyed the view?"_

"_Can't see well in this dark but that face looks fine."_

"_Yeah right."_

_They were now out of the AAO area and into some silent suburban street. A cold gush of wind blew past as a black limo screeched into halt as a man in black coat, heals, fancy jewelries and a white mask got off._

"_Having fun carrying my Shiro-neko Black Phoenix?" Persona mockingly teased._

"_You shouldn't be putting innocent alices into this dirty work." Black Phoenix snapped back._

"_My, my, I was under the impression that you know the importance of this dirty work, as you put it very well, more than anyone else."_

'_What was that supposed to mean?' Mikan asked in her thoughts._

"_Mission done well I assume?" Persona asked changing the topic._

_Black Phoenix just gave him a bad look while using his alice to thrust the data chip into Persona's hand._

"_Very well. Leave Shiro-neko to me now. I shall escort her back to the academy. That's all for this week." Persona said in dismissal. _

"_Go inside the car first. I'll have a talk with her." Black Phoenix said with a tone of authority. It puzzled Mikan how someone of her age could give a direct order to Persona, much to see Persona obeying without any complaints. A little disgusted Persona got inside the car. She stared back at her 'boyfriend' waiting for him to talk. But she was surprised when he felt his lips against hers._

"_That's goodbye for now. Listen, don't let that guy boss you around. I don't want you hurt in any of those missions. Be safe ok."_

"_Yeah I will. Look, we better break up. I don't really want to get attached, if you know what I mean."_

"_Hn." He replied in approval._

_She just gave him her smile as he carried her in the car. After that, he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan admired the starry sky as she recollected the time when she met him. Things about Black Phoenix were almost clear to him. He was the heir of Gakuen Alice and that's why he could manage to give orders to Persona without any problem. Though this was his first he'll stay at the Academy, he had been doing a lot of missions for it which she guessed as his responsibility being an important member of the Alice world. She looked back at Ryoma.

"Say, how did you know my real name?"

"Information was never a problem for me."

"Status had its own advantage huh Black Phoenix?"

"You could say that. Anyway, black cat is watching. I wonder why?" He said rather amused.

Then she sensed it too. His presence, at low, but still enough for her sharp senses to notice.

'_Natsume and eavesdropping? That's new.' _She thought in her head.

All of a sudden, Ryoma's faced inched near hers, bending low almost touching her ears. She heard him whisper.

"Just stay still for a while." Ryoma said before capturing her lips with his into one heartwarming-kiss. Mikan, not knowing why but still keeping in mind what he said, turned stunned inside her head by his sudden actions. Then, she could feel Natsume's aura retreating then completely gone. He left away. Ryoma broke the kiss.

"What was that for?!?" Mikan hissed.

"Proving a point." He replied.

"What point?"

"That Natsume back there was jealous."

She was now pissed of especially when seeing him smirk. "You're unbelievable. Now what am I supposed to do?!?"

"That's for you to work out."

"Damnit! I'm getting out of here." Mikan said as ran towards the boy's dormitory.

"Good luck Shiro-neko!" She heard him shout from afar.

'_Thank you so much for ruining my love life." _Mikan cursed in her mind.

* * *

**This chappie sure is fun!!! Haha!!!**

**That sure was long… Harder effort in here… Phew! **

**Uhm about Ryoma, a.k.a. Black Phoenix, he was not the Echizen guy because Ryoma Echizen is A LITTLE not fit for the character I was thinking- but he was close to it. That's why I changed the surname to Shin. As you observed, our Ryoma here was more aggressive, a-little-not-a-one-liner, and a kind of open though some characteristics were still like Echizen. But think of his image exactly like Ryoma Echizen... Still the hot guy, Oh yeah...  
**

**I'm not telling if there will be a love triangle, you guys just stay tuned… (But I guess it's obvious that the other guy was not serious about the girl and the girl LOVES the just-became-jealous somebody…) That ought to make you happy… Haha!!!**

'_Thank you so much for ruining my love life." _Mikan cursed in her mind.

**-My favorite line in this chappie… -me smiling-**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**

**P.s. Seventh chappie is now available on my other fic, LIFTED BY AN ANGEL… Don't forget to drop by…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lover's Talk

**Chappie V Available…**

**MESSAGE: **

Yeah, I know I had this late update. Really sorry for that…

In fact, I'm sick right now and I'm even writing this chappie. Gotta go later to the badminton court to practice for the competition. Pray for me minna-san to get well soon. I can't afford skipping practices and classes…

**DEDICATED TO:**

The two amazing girls behind **Niane Anne Marie**. Best friends who share the same great writing talents and Gakuen Alice addiction. I'm SO HAPPY I got the chance to meet you both!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

**CHAPTER V: A Lover's Talk**

She knew Natsume was in there- in his room that is.

She was staring at his door for like a couple of minutes thinking of how to deal with the current situation. He saw him kissing her, no- revise that, he saw THEM kissing. Technically, she was not responding but she didn't push Ryoma back anyway. So that's it- he saw them kissing. And how in the freakin'-polluted-global-warming-ice-caps-melting-forest-destructing-world is she gonna explain herself to Natsume?

'_You damn retarded half senile bastard of a moron!' _She cursed Ryoma silently. _'What am I supposed to do?!?'_

She stared again at the door. _'Somebody help me- and quick.' _She made a mental slap of herself. _'Calm down Mikan. You're on the A list on missions. This should be a piece of cake.' _She thought, half comforting herself. _'First, make a plan, follow it, and then you're done. Just think of a plan.'_

'_A plan…'_

'_A plan…'_

'_A plan…'_

'_What the heck! I can't think of a plan. Oh crap! Why can't Natsume just forget what he saw? He could tease me endlessly, call me baka, polka, idiot, anything! Just please Kami, make him understand!' _She started praying desperately.

She sighed in defeat. She can't think of anything. But she just can't stand in front of his door forever. Come what may. She'll make him understand no matter what.

She stared again at the door. Now how is she supposed to enter? Surely, Natsume would toast her the moment he knew it was her. It would be a really bad thing.

"Oh shoot! How can I forgot." At that, she activated her intangible alice and went through the wall, entering Natsume's room. He'll surely be angry for her trespassing but who cares? At least she managed to get inside.

The special star room of Natsume was typically dark, only illuminated by a feeble light from the lamp beside the couch. Her eyes searched the whole vicinity only to find him nowhere. She was sure that he was here- he always likes it here, peaceful and quite. Slowly walking, she found the balcony door open with its curtains flowing silky smooth along the wind. He was in there. Breathing deeply, she went in the balcony. And then she saw him. He was sitting on the balcony floor, raven bangs covering his eyes. She could smell something burned in the air. She gazed further and saw some trees charred. She studied him for a while- he looked almost sleeping, still wearing that gorgeous suit that he wore at the gala. His back was leaning against the balcony, almost crouching that is. At last, she saw his fists, his bloodied fists. And then she found some explanations by the looks of blood on the wall.

'_Ever the violent person.' _She thought.

"Natsume…" she said breaking his reverie.

He stirred a bit, knowing too well whose voice it belongs to. He raised his head. That moment, Mikan knew it would be one tough night for both of them. His eyes were always too expressive. Just by his eyes, she knew if he felt sad or happy- for she could read it too well. That time, she was sure that that pair of crimson orbs was overflowing with anger. He was dangerous in that particular time. Yes, things will not be easy.

She held both of his hands ignoring the fact that Natsume was adamant for her not to touch it. She used her healing alice, and the moment she did, his wounds were completely gone. And then she let it go.

"Sorry." It was all she could manage to say.

Natsume looked away from her. "Get out."

That stung her- a lot. But she understands him more than anything else. "I'm sorry."

"Get out." He repeated coldly.

She won't until he forgives her. "I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to-"

Natsume cut her off. "hurt me? You just did."

It was the first time that he didn't deny his true feelings. Mikan knew that she did more damage than she already thought she did.

"I'm sorry Natsume." She said again, never tired of apologizing.

He stood up. Coldly but definitely angry, he neared towards her. Mikan didn't budge, Natsume stopped just inches away from her. He looked into her eyes, she did the same- only calmly. She knew that at some point, he was prone to hurt her. She couldn't care anyway. Just then Natsume grabbed her fiercely by the waist and crushed his lips fervently against hers.

Mikan knew that he didn't kiss her for love. She could feel his anger, by his lips. It was not a passionate thing, but he hadn't done it brusquely. It was a kiss of hatred. Nevertheless, she responded well to it. She could feel his grip by her waist tightening, she placed her hands behind his neck. She responded lovingly, determined to make him feel how much she loves him. Just then, he broke the kiss.

He stared at her eyes, his hands still at her waist. "Did he kiss you better than that?" He asked spitefully.

Mikan knew that this was his own way of revenge. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?" He asked in hatred.

"About me and Ryoma." She answered without hesitation.

Natsume was filled with new anger by the mention of the guy's name. "I do. I understand about your past relationship- and the present."

"You don't." She answered knowingly.

"What I know is enough. Tell me polka, do you had fun playing with me?" He asked mockingly.

"I never played with you Natsume. I love you. You know that. You know that since we were ten."

"And your ruined it." He added to her statement.

"I didn't ruin anything Natsume. Please let me explain." She said with her eyes begging greatly.

"Explain what? How you and that guy got together? About your present hook up?" He questioned.

"I'm not hooking up with anybody." She said. "Our past was just nothing. He was my mission partner back then. We had some bet and I lost and I had to become his sudden girlfriend. It wasn't even that serious."

"Then tell me about what I saw between you." He asked.

"We kissed alright." She replied in defeat.

Natsume was angry more than ever. "Get out!"

She didn't budge. "I won't. Not until I make you understand."

"What else do I not understand?!?"

"Natsume." She said trying to calm him down.

He was despising himself at the moment. He was never this open to his feelings- and it only took this girl to blow his cover off. He admitted to himself long ago that he has a problem with his temper, when he did, there's no assurance of living for the person that made him do so. But he can't hurt Mikan- never could he. Jealousy was eating him real bad and sure it did some big damage.

"Just go." He said while looking away from her.

"He kissed me because you're there." Mikan said not waiting for Natsume's signal to let her explain.

Natsume was confused by Mikan's words. The only thing he could do was look straight at her.

"Ryoma kissed me because you're there. Because he wanted to prove that you're jealous." She said knowing the questioning look on Natsume's face.

"You're both playing sick at me. Get out." He said dismissively.

"Look, I know it was wrong that I did let him kiss me. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry Natsume." Mikan said almost pleading.

Natsume thought if he could forgive Mikan. He was never used to forgiving, it was never his thing. No, it won't be that easy to just forget about it.

"I bet that guy was laughing somewhere right now." He replied coldly.

Mikan was running out of patience. All she did was to say sorry the whole time and even admit that it was her fault but Natsume was still too hard on her.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" She said running out of patience.

"Maybe I can't." He replied quickly.

That was the last straw.

"Fine, you know what? You are so stubborn. Maybe there's no point in saying sorry to you at all. I wasn't even doing a clear mistake in the first place, and all Ryoma did was prove the fact that you had feelings for me. Maybe you just don't. Forget about it. I'm leaving." After saying this, Mikan quickly teleported back to her room.

Natsume just stood silently rooted to the spot.

"Mikan." He slowly whispered.

**…To be continued…**

* * *

**There, chappie V done. So for those who bugged me to finish this, arigato. I wouldn't have done it if nobody forced me anyway. Ahehehe…**

**Poor Mikan… She was really trying her best but the effort was all in vain. I'm not blaming Natsume though. Just put yourself in his place. Of course who would not be so darn mad thinking that Mikan had somewhat cheated on him. And this is Natsume we're talking about people, the GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA. Yes he has his pride.**

**But I guess, it's now up to him to fix things up. Mikan already did her part.**

**Anyway, don't you dare just read MY STORY and leave without anything left behind. I WANT REVIEWS AND THAT'S AN ORDER. Muahahahaha!!!**

**And if you're done with MY REVIEW, go to my other fic, lifed by an angel UPDATED with chappie 8...**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	6. Chapter 6: Mine

**SOMEBODY REALLY NEEDS TO SCOLD ME REAL BAD. I'm having my QUARTER EXAMS and I'm still adamant in writing this chappie. I think I got some lose screws in my head. Lol!**

**DEDICATED TO: **

**My cousins** especially to another certified Gakuen Alice fan like her big cuz (that's me!), **Ma. Flora Nina **(but we call her **Bambam** for short).

**Plus**, since I'm running out of new people to dedicate my chappies, **I asked Bambam** to give me some names for my dedication. **But stupid me, I accidentally erased the txt message containing the names on my inbox. REALLY SORRY FOR THAT BAM** (I know you're reading this!). Guess I owe you one…

**MESSAGE TO BAMBAM**: Gomen. Ahehehe. To make up for **my clumsiness**, please **TXT ME THOSE NAMES AGAIN and I promise to really dedicate the next chappie to them. That and don't allow Fanfiction to mess up with your exams (just like mine. Haha!)…**

**Just wanna clarify that I'M REALLY GONNA STUDY MY LESSONS after writing this. **(Just incase you're gonna scold me for writing even I have exams.) -smiley face-

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER VI: Mine**

"Maybe… just maybe." Natsume muttered in the air.

What could have really happened if there was no Mikan Sakura in his life? Maybe he'll still have his pride intact. Maybe he'll still have his life in peace. Maybe he'll still have his favorite quietness. Maybe he'll still never know the cursed feeling of love. Maybe he'll still be the cold and rebellious Natsume Hyuuga. And maybe… just maybe, he'll not be feeling so guiltily torn apart.

What's the point in thinking anyway? She is real- Mikan Sakura is real. Mikan Sakura made him change, and yes, may-the-devil-burst-in-eternal-disease-of-laughter, but it is truer than anything that Mikan Sakura, noisy-stupid-baka-idiot-always-hungry Mikan Sakura, HAD. MADE. HIM. FALL. INLOVE. Yes Kami-sama, So Sick Inlove…

And that my dear friends is the reason why The Great Natsume Hyuuga himself is now standing inside Mikan Sakura's special star room. After hours of excruciating guilt and pain, he had at last made his way to her room, not caring if it's in the middle of the night or if Mikan would no longer want to see his cursed face.

He has got to fix things up.

When and how Natsume managed to break in Mikan's room is not an essence of this chapter. So for those logic-freaks, this is a love story and the author is fully stressing that anything is possible to any point. Anyway, back to the story… (haha!)

He was just standing meters away from her bed. He could see her alright. She was there on her bed. Natsume hesitated whether Mikan is asleep or not. She was almost sitting in her bed, hugging her fluffy white pillow while burying her face into it. It was as if she was dissolving her tears onto that pillow.

Natsume walked towards her slowly. His feet making low noises against the floor.

"You're trespassing." Mikan said slowly, still burying her face in that pillow.

"Looks like we're even." Natsume responded.

"I hate you." Mikan said to him as he sat beside her in the bed.

"Don't say that unless you mean it." He answered seriously.

"I mean it." She said, her head tilting to look at him.

"You don't. If you did, you wouldn't waste time explaining a while ago." He said looking straight at her.

"What if I hate you just now?" She asked at him.

Natsume sighed. "I might as well kill myself."

She looked unbelievably at him. _'What is he playing at?'_ Mikan thought about 'their' talk and her vain efforts to make up with him.

"I'm tired of this silly game Natsume. Can we at least get over this?" Mikan asked as she buried herself again on her pillow.

Natsume was now serious more than ever. "We have to talk."

Mikan let a faint smile. "We _are_ talking Natsume."

"…" Silence took place.

"I don't have time for this." Mikan said to the silent male in front of her.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Natsume said seriously.

There is no emotion that made its way into Mikan except shock. "What?!?"

Did Natsume really say that? Did he ever forget that they had fought just hours ago? Did he ever understand what those few words mean? These questions flooded Mikan's mind.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Natsume repeated in pure crystalline clarity.

Surely if it were other guys, Mikan would hear other versions like:

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Will you be my girl?'

Or

'Please give me a chance'

But Natsume being his own self did not ask but stated 'I want you to be my girlfriend.' How possessive can he get? Mikan wanted to tear him on the spot.

"Do you even understand, Natsume Hyuuga, what did you just said?" Mikan asked flabbergasted.

"What do you think?" Natsume asked back.

Mikan was definitely taken aback. "This is stupid…"

"It's not stupid Mikan." Natsume simply replied.

Mikan shot him a death glare. "Then what?! I just realized that you are anything but predictable."

"I'm sorry." Natsume said out of the blue. But Mikan knew exactly what he was apologizing at. Fact is, she never knew nor expected him to say it.

"You are anything but predictable." Mikan said repeating her last statement.

"I love you." Natsume Hyuuga said to Mikan Sakura.

'_You are anything but predictable.'_ Was the only thought that made its way to Mikan's frozen mind. _'No, he didn't just said it. Kami-sama, no, it couldn't be.'_

"You must be drunk..." Mikan stated unbelievingly.

Natsume looked at her incredulously. "Darn it, don't pick this time to act idiotic."

Mikan was about to throw her fluffy pillow real hard on Natsume. But, realizing that throwing a pillow real hard would be stupid since IT IS STILL A PILLOW- can't even harm a skilled fly if there was ever such thing as a skilled fly.

'Maybe the fight should be over.' Mikan thought in her mind. She sighed. "When will you ever learn to ask a girl properly?" She asked half annoyed, half amused.

Natsume smiled. "Well, I know how to revise. How about this, 'I want you to be my girlfriend and I'm asking if _when_ will you say yes'."

"You jerk." Mikan cursed as she smiled back at him. Guess she her heart doesn't want any more delays. "Fine now."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Mikan said at him.

Natsume hugged her tighter while smirking. "No turning back now little girl. Let any guy kiss you and don't blame me if you found someone into ashes."

'_Like I will anyway.'_ Mikan thought. "You forget, I can nullify." She said, now enjoying on his hug.

This time, Natsume looked sarcastically at her. "No guys can nullify for themselves either."

They both smiled at each other…

**...To be continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GOT. TO. STUDY. NOW.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY EXPECTED… Lol!**

**Till next time,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	7. Chapter 7: Absorbing the Fact

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have just had the best school break that I was wising for! It had been really good. I had all the fun slacking on TV watching any good show I could luckily catch, not to mention the awesome movies (I so love Little Manhattan!!!)

Although school's still pretty rough, I had to admit some things loosened up a little bit (that's because the second quarter was over and new lessons were about to begin). Plus I had spent some time on the internet (friendster, harry potter fics, and the yahoo! q&a). It's been a great weekend and I thought I would want to share the goodness to you guys. Ideas had been building up since exams and now it's time that I write them down.

And before I forgot, I ran past my stats this morning and I was just thankful for all you guys who wished me good luck on my exams. Results had come out quite good and I really want to thank everyone out there.

Thank you minna-san!

**DEDICATED TO**: As promised in my last chapter, here are the names my younger cousin, **bambam** gave to me AGAIN because I was too clumsy to remember it properly.

**Hannah**

**Liezel**

**Dana**

**Nica**

**Camille**

**Shiema**

**Nickcy**

**Euean**

That's it. Hope I spelled the names right. (If I got the names wrong don't blame me. It's the way Bam texted it. Hehe, peace bam!). And by the way, you owe me a review for that drawing –wink-wink- (and make it good and long!)… -smiley face-

**P.s. I MISS YOU FANFICTIONERS!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER VII: Absorbing the Fact**

_This is not happening._ Sumire thought for the gazeelionth time.

"Wait, darn it! It REALLY is HAPPENING! I'm witnessing armagedon, no, the apocalypse!" Sumire frantically yelled in the hallway.

The gang of class B just watched her do her most explosive set of hysterics.

"Hell has broken loose, frozen to ice age, invaded by angels! What the heavens is happening!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuu sighed. The girl will need a miracle to get her heart beat to a normal rate, and he wouldn't blame her if she convulsioned on the spot. Who would really know?

I mean, everybody knew alright, but, no-freakin-body ever thought it would really happen. And the devil forbid, it did.

Official as the seal of the United States and the destruction of the ozone layer, NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA are together. Now may the pigs fly in our backyards.

And if there would be any confused or disbelieving soul out there, he or she may witness the valid proof in the hallway, Natsume and Mikan HHWW. And if some idiot wouldn't know what it stands for, then it's Holding Hands While Walking. Plus if someone would want some clearer and more detailed description of the picture, then I'll revise it a little bit. It's HHWHW, which means Holding Hands While Happily Walking.

"No! No! Nooooo!" Sumire said exasperatedly. "For crying out loud! I always knew me and my Natsume-sama would never be together, but this-!?!" She said looking murderously at the couple, "-this is isn't totally possible!!! How on-" Sumire cutted her speech off when she felt herself out of breath.

Mochu was practically helping her not to lose consciousness.

Hotaru eyed her. She was sobbing her life out. She rolled out her eyes and went straight into her. Sumire was now almost sitting on the floor. She noticed a shadow that loomed over her and looked up. It was Hotaru.

With one slow motion, Hotaru placed her hand on Sumire's shoulder. The whole area braced in silenced.

"Get over it." And immediately as her sentence, she walked away.

_Get over it…_

_Get over it…_

_Get over it…_

Hotaru's little speech reverberated again and again into everyone's mind, especially Sumire's. With anger and frustration, she stood up abruptly, bangs covering her eyes, facing the back of a Hotaru Imai walking away.

"Well-" she said, raising her chin up,

"-I AM SO NOT OVER IT!!!!"

Everybody in the hallway sweatdropped…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess, this is it." Yuu said to the somewhat tongue-tied Ruka.

Yuu had bet there couldn't face anything much, uhm, 'disturbing'? 'surprising'? 'petrifying'? Heck, he can't even come with a word that could describe it.

The Academy had been covered by some alien buzz right now. There seemed to be some sort of too much whispering and talking in every corner. One could bet with his life it was about the same stuff, the same issue, the same famous gossip-that-had-just-came-true.

"Ruka, if you're planning to act like that forever, I might as well give you some good blow." Yuu said to the still immobile guy. He was there, leaning on the wall beside him like they have done for hours after witnessing that 'new relationship'.

He looked at him. Either he was still too petrified or just deep in his thoughts. He can't blame him. His best friend and his good friend-slash-ex-crush are now, finally, together. Ruka managed to take a deep breath that almost regained his composure.

"You know what Yuu-" Ruka began his sentence.

"I'm deciding between two options. One is to go congratulate my best friend for finally doing the right thing. The other is to punch him square on the face for being six years too slow for it. What do you think?" Ruka asked Yuu.

Yuu can't help but grin at the guy he was talking too. "You could start by saying hi and then punch him in the face. Then, help him stand and say congratulations." He said half jokingly.

Ruka laughed this time. "That's a good idea. C'mon let's meet them at the cafeteria. It's almost dinner."

"Heck Ruka, I was joking. You're really serious about that?" Yuu said almost sweating.

"Damn serious." Ruka answered flatly as he started to walk to the cafeteria. "And besides, class presidents always makes the good decisions."

"Nuts." Yuu answered as he catched up on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiots." Hotaru said to the empty space.

She wasn't wondering why everybody turned so idiotic about a single topic today. No wonder because the topic itself is about the greatest idiots themselves, and may she secretly add the word 'love' between the 'greatest idiots'.

Yep, no wonder at all.

"And who are the idiots?" A person appearing beside her suddenly asked. It took about a split second for Hotaru to know the intruder.

"Persons that doesn't concern me." Hotaru answered in her famous monotone.

"But gets on your nerves?" The person asked as he joined her walk.

"Apparently." She answered flatly.

"I can see that." He said while smiling slightly. "I'm-" He was about to introduce himself when Hotaru cut him off.

"Ryoma Shin." She said saying his name. Ryoma smiled.

"It's good to know a person who knows me. Nice meeting you Hotaru Imai." He said.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You have good sources."

"It comes in pretty handy." Ryoma placed his hands on his pockets. "Everybody seemed to be talking about them lately. Too much fuss around the place."

"Idiots." Hotaru cursed again in her monotone.

Ryoma smirked. "So they are the idiots. Well, they sure did a good job pissing Natsume's temper off. It's a warmer than the supposed to be temperature when you go near the couple. Mikan's nullifying proves their compatibility."

Hotaru merely nodded. "But you did a far better job with his fire. Front view of Natsume's balcony is charred because of your late night fiasco."

Ryoma gazed at her confused.

Hotaru continued. "That kiss with Mikan looks realistic if you ask me."

He was effectively bewildered. "How did you know that?"

"I have better sources."

Ryoma smiled again. "I did played a major role in making them together."

"I'm not denying that. The scene really looks good on tape and I was practically about to sell it." She spoke in a business-like manner.

"But you didn't right?" Ryoma asked looking hopeful.

"Natsume would be attacking me the very second I sell it. I can manage him but he always turn the customers to a near crisp. Bad for business." She finished with a not-so-bad expression.

A broad smile is seen in Ryoma's face. Hotaru's face grew lighter a bit too.

"Hotaru?" A familiar voice spoke meters away from them.

'Damn, Ruka.' Hotaru thought to herself. She wasn't supposed to be caught in this too friendly (yep, that was too friendly) conversation with a guy, except of course if the guy was Ruka- her official boyfriend.

Ruka's face looked stern and Hotaru guessed, jealous. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take my girlfriend from here." Ruka said holding Hotaru's hands. Hotaru didn't complain.

"We were just talking." Ryoma said as he prepared himself to leave. "And by the way, It's Ryoma Shin.

"Ruka Nogi." Ruka answered plainly.

"Yuu Tobita." Yuu added from the back.

"Well, bye for now, Ruka, Yuu-" he looked towards Hotaru. "and to you too Hotaru. See you around." Ryoma said as he exited himself.

The others merely watched him leave.

'Damn, why do they always make me look like the third party?' Ryoma asked to himself but left the question turn into a little sarcasm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan stopped counting the times that she had to use her nullifying alice on 'her boyfriend'. Wait, could we repeat the term again, 'her boyfriend'. Hmmn, that kinda sound cute. Oh well, back to the situation.

"Could you like stop using your alice for today? You'll gonna kill me early if I ever did overuse my alice too often." Mikan whined to 'her boyfriend'.

"I don't like that joke baka." Natsume said hearing the term 'kill'.

Mikan felt guilty a little bit. "Well sorry, but you get the idea."

"Nobody asked you to nullify my alice." Natsume said back.

"Remember the time when I told you that I'd be guilty if I found half the Academy roasted because I didn't use my nullifying alice on you? This instance for example."

Mikan read his expression that seemed to spell the word whatever. 'Curse you' she thought.

"Could you at least burn something that is totally not a human being?" She asked desperately.

With their relationship in the mouth of every student in this Academy, Natsume had been so pissed the whole day with their talks and straight on their face gossips. Walking on the hallways seemed to be like a Hollywood celebrity strolling on the sidewalks.

Every head turning towards them.

Every mouth finding the nearest ear to whisper to.

Every eye sticking on their every move.

And every stinking attention all directed to them.

No wonder how Natsume reacted to them- pissed to the end of the world.

Suddenly, Mikan smelled a familiar burning. Natsume's smirking face gave her a clue on what was it- her hair. Within a millisecond, the fire at the tip of her hair was extinguished by her alice.

Her face only displayed RAGE. "Tell me what was that about?!?"

"You asked if I could at least burn something that is totally not a human being remember?" He answered to her still smirking.

"And why, of all the possible choices, does it have to be my hair?!?" She asked still raging.

"It was the closest thing I could think of, and see." He answered very amused.

"You are so dead Natsume Hyuuga…" She said as she activated all her alices.

"Look who needs a nullifier right now." Natsume said to her turning deadly girlfriend.

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**


	8. Important Message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

This one's not a new chapter of my story.  
It's actually an Author's Notes.  
(okay, don't freak out or anything. I know this is not allowed but it's the only way I can think of)

FIRST, LET'S GET THINGS STRAIGHT.

**I HAVEN'T DISCONTINUED**

** So Sick InLove or anything close to that..**

I'm really sorry guys that it's taking me SOooOOoo LONG (stress that part)  
to update. I myself feels a lot guilty.  
Honestly, I had many chances of writing another chappie since it's now holidays.  
There are also times when I really felt like writing and updating- **BUT**

**I JUST CAN'T!**

**THE REAL REASON**

**The computer KEYBOARD is all messed up!  
I'm even using the on-screen keyboard on writing this author's notes!  
You should try going on your computer or surfin the net with a NONWORKING KEYBOARD and you'll understand the HARDSHIPS and DIFFICULTIES I'm currently experiencing.. (so the drama)**

But seriously, it's technically **SUPER HARD** for me to do even a single chappie without a proper keyboard...

I'm working on either fixin it up or buying a new one.  
Really sorry to my fellow readers and reviewers...(It's not even my fault in the first place... sigh)

**COULD SOMEBODY JUST DONATE ME A KEYBOARD!  
**that's meant to be a joke... or maybe not... hehe

You'll hear from me sooner or later, and when that happens, I'll make sure chappie 8 and maybe 9 are already posted...

**-will delete this message after a week or so-**

Oh, and I almost forgot...

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Love,**

**++''aiyensakura02''++**


End file.
